strongholdkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy Cards
Cards themselves are varied. There are different ranks of each card, leading up to instant use cards which are incredibly handy for time restrained situations. "Players can play the game for free and each month will receive a number of strategy cards. Each card has an impact on different elements of the game: agriculture, warfare, trading, religion and so on. Strategy cards are integral to the game. The skilful use of a card can be the difference between winning and losing a confrontation, commented Simon Bradbury, creative director of Firefly Studios and lead designer of Stronghold Kingdoms. Strategy cards bring a new tactical depth to classic Stronghold gameplay, all in an online world of tens of thousands of players".''Quote from Eric Ouellette and Simon Bradbury - http://www.fireflyworlds.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=399&Itemid=1#josc380 The Details Grades All cards have different Grades, this is another version of "rarity" and "strength". For example a bronze card will cost/sell for less and its duration may not be very long; whereas a gold graded card will cost/sell for more and last that bit longer. See below for all the different grades : __TOC__ Overview Strategy Cards are modifiers which can affect almost all areas of the game; for example, a card may affect a building's production rate, the strength of its walls etc. The period for which a card's effect lasts differs on a card-by-card basis. You will notice that the icon to the left appears on the majority of in-game screens - clicking on it will enable you to put your cards into play. Strategy Cards may be played on the following screens: When you click on the cards icon, only the cards relavent to the screen you are in will be shown. For example, if you want to play the card shown below, ''Woodsmanship, you would need to go to the Village screen, where wood is produced. Card Types There are two different types of card used in Stronghold Kingdoms™: The first type is the Timed card. The effects of these cards apply to in all of your Villages for the amount of time displayed in the card's details. Examples include : ** Food Production ** Ale Production ** Castle Production ** Buildings Production ** Resource Production ** Increased honour or popularity from certain actions The second type is the Instant card. The effects of these cards apply only to the currently-selected village, and once used, the cards are discarded. Examples include : ** Food hauls ** Weapon hauls ** Partial completions for Castles ** Research Any cards in play will appear as circular icons next to the cards icon at the top of the relevant screen. Hover over this icon to see more information, such as time remaining, effect etc. Attributes Each card has certain attributes: ** At the top of the card is its name - in this example, 'Woodsmanship'. ** To the right of its name is the grade of the card - in this example, bronze (the advanced woodsmanship card has a silver coin). Cards come in four (4) grades; bronze, silver, gold and diamond. Higher Grade cards cost more card points to buy but give a larger modifier. Cards may be bought from the Manage Cards screen (please see below). ** The writing across the bottom of the card is the description of what the card does - in this example, a small increase to wood production. ** The number in the bottom right indicates which rank a player must be in order to play the card; if the player's rank is too low, the entire card will appear in black and white, with the rank symbol highlighted. Purchasing Cards Cards are purchased with Firefly crowns, which can be bought by clicking on Buy crowns in the card management screen. Firefly crowns may be used to purchase Premium Tokens and packs of cards. There are five (5) different types of packs: Click on the Buy Cards screen to purchase the pack(s) of your choice. The pack of cards you bought will appear at the bottom of the panel. To view the cards, click on the pack. You may play the cards straight away from this view by clicking on them. Swap Cards Swap cards - found on the card management screen - allows you to trade in unwanted cards in exchange for card points, which can then be spent on individual cards. You must make a set of five (5) cards in order to swap them (they do not have to match). For each set, you will receive a minimum of 25 card points, with a a chance of receiving bonus points. Matching three to five (3-5) symbols when swapping sets of cards for carpoints will award the following bonuses: Category:Gameplay-MiscCategory:Strategy Cards Card List Below is a list of links to the specific card pages : * Banquet Cards * Economic Cards * Industrial Cards * Military Cards * Miscellaneous Cards * Religious Cards References Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategy Cards